For The Love Of Ice
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Here's a romance story of Jack Frost and Elsa. Basically Jack learns about the movie Frozen and starts falling for the queen. But how for will he got for love. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm stepping out of comfort zone with this one as all of my other stories are How To Train Your Dragon. This is a Frozen/Rise of the Guardians crossover. (Yes it's Jack Frost x Elsa)**

* * *

He was flying through the town. He curled up in a ball and propelled himself of of a wall leaving frost where his bare feet touched. He slowed to stop when he saw Sophie Bennett following her brother sporting a new shirt that had a girl on it. But that's not what brought his attention to it. It was the girl on the shirt, a pale skinned, platinum blonde who wore a blue dress and was throwing up her hands, she was making it snow.

"Let it go, let it go," Sophie chanted as her big brother Jamie lead her across the street to school.

"Shut up," Jamie said irritated, "I get that enough from you having to watch the movie every time I turn around."

Jack landed by a light pole, "Enough of what, and who's that on your sisters shirt?"

"Elsa," said Jamie, "The best way to describe her is she is a lot like you, she has snow powers and Sophie practically worships her."

"Let it go," Sophie chanted.

"Elsa, I never heard of her," said Jack leaning on his staff.

"The movie came out a two years ago where have you been," said Jamie laughing.

"Well years go fast for me," said Jack, "I am three hundred years old you know," putting his staff on the back of his neck and letting his arms flop over it as he walked with Jamie and Sophie.

"Dang you're older than my grandma," said Jamie, "We're gonna be late for school Jack, bye."

Jack stood there and watched them run across the frosty school yard. Jack stood there pondering this. Who was this Elsa girl they were talking about? He never heard of her.

"North," Jack said aloud, no one could hear him anyway, "He would know more about her. Wind take me to the North Pole."

The wind picked up Jack like he was a feather. He was at Norths' cottage in no time. He flew through a tunnel in the side of a mountain that lead into the cottage. North was buys at work, usual business since it was a week until Christmas. North looked puzzled when he saw Jack.

"What are you doing here, you're on the naughty list," North said, "Again."

"That's not why I'm here," said Jack, "Have you heard about a girl named Elsa."

"Oh yeah, movie came out two years ago, little girls just absolutely adore her," said North, "Why do you want to know Jack."

"Oh just curious," said Jack rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jack," said North soothingly, "This girl has the same power as you and you just want to know," he gave a deep laugh.

"Come on North," said Jack, "Just tell me what you know."

"OK,OK gees," North laughed some more, "How about you watch the movie. I got a TV you can use."

"Wait you own the movie," Jack asked surprised.

"Well yes, I do have a vacation about summer," said North, "Can't just go out and do whatever like you Jack. "Besides sometimes I like to watch movies before I give to children."

"OK," said Jack following North to his office, "So what else do you do now one knows about."

"No time to explain," said North, "I have work to do, only a week till Christmas."

"Thanks North," said Jack.

North dragged out a small old TV set and sat Jack in a soft red velvet chair that smelled musty. North worked the DVD player, set the movie to play, and left Jack to watch the movie. The opening song played and then the ice cutters sang their song while cutting the ice. Then the scene came to young Elsa and Anna playing around with Elsa's magic. Elsa hit Anna by accident with her powers. Their parents took them to the old troll who took away Anna's memory of the magic. Elsa and Anna grew up apart and so did Elsa's fear of her powers. He watched as Anna begged to see her sister until their parents died. Jack scratched his head when the bottom of the screen said 'three years later' after Anna finished the song 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman.' **(Yes the movie really does say three years later when they cut from 'Do You Want To Build A Snowman' and Elsa's coronation.)** Why wait three years to crown Elsa as queen? Jack watched as Elsa's powers were reveled by her sister and Elsa run off causing a winter. He was shocked to watch Elsa build a whole palace made of ice. He never could do that it would always melt. Anna would chase after her sister run into Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Anna nearly getting killed by Elsa, but Anna saving Elsa from Hans which in turn got her heart unthawed, and pretty much the end.

Jack checked out the DVD player to see how to replay the movie. North walked in wondering what was taking so long. He gave Jack a questioning look.

"How do you replay," asked Jack, "I like the movie."

"Not now too busy to have you be here too much longer," said North, "Maybe after Christmas."

"Sure, "I guess," said Jack leaving, "I guess I'll see you later."

North watched Jack fly off, He chuckled to himself, "Jack you are in love, but who can blame you, you have no one. Well Jamie but one day Jamie will be a grown man and too old for you. You're alone. I've got the Elves and the Yetis, Bunny's got the stone guardian eggs and little tiny eggs that run around your feet, Tooth's got her little fairy helpers and Sandy's got his sand. You have no one, Jack," He went back to work getting ready for Christmas.

Jack just flew no where in particular. He flew aimlessly around big cities and small towns. Through the trees, passed rivers, by mountains, across the blue, cloudless skies. Next thing Jack knew, he was surrounded by the darkness of pitch black sands. A cry of laughter rang out. Jack knew exactly who the laugh belonged to, and was ready to fight. Ready to end something horrible before it began. He knew that voice belonged to someone who was a bad person.

Pitch.

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. Well here's chapter one, I hope it didn't seem rushed like all of my other stories. Please read and review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please read and review.**

* * *

"What do you want with me," Jack shouted about ready to swing his staff.

"I just want a favor," Pitch said not revealing himself, "I know about Elsa."

"So she's just a character," said Jack, "Made up."

"So are you, Jack," Pitch said.

"What do you want with me anyway," Jack shouted trying to find Pitch.

"I will give you the girl," Pitch said tauntingly, "If you help me get rid of the guardians."

"No I won't do it," said Jack defiantly, "I'll never help you."

"Don't you want to have someone to call your own," said Pitch, "Look at the other guardians, they all have someone they live with. But what about you, Jack. You have no one You're alone."

"No I'm not, I've got Jamie and his friends," Jack said trying to block out Pitch.

"But they'll grow up and forget about you Jack," said Pitch, "Don't you want someone that will be there for you forever at your side. I'll let you think about it."

The darkness whisked away leaving Jack in the blinding sunlight. It took him a minute to realize what was going on. Jack went straight to Tooth, he was closer to her than anyone else. Tooth was busy and Jack practically threw her into the wall.

"I need your help," Jack said frantically, "Pitch visited me while I was out flying."

"What," said Tooth, "What did he want."

"He wanted my help in taking down the guardians in return giving me a girl," said Jack.

"Oh who," said Tooth excitedly.

"Elsa," said Jack, "We need to talk to North."

"You're right," said Tooth, "And to be honest, you and Elsa would be so cute together."

"Not time for that Tooth," said Jack, "We need to get a move on."

"But why didn't you go straight to North," asked Tooth, "And girls guard the castle while I'm gone."

The little fairies gave sounds of agreement. Tooth Turned to Jack expecting an answer.

"You were closer," said Jack.

"We better get there and fast," said Tooth, "We don't want a run in with Pitch."

"Right," said Jack.

They flew as fast as they could. North was busy at work preparing everything for Christmas He was a little angry when he saw Tooth and Jack.

"What now I'm busy," said North irritated pushing passed them.

"It's really important," said Tooth, "It's about Pitch."

"Pitch," said North whirling around, "What happened."

"He talked to me while I was out flying around," said Jack, "I went to Tooth because she was closer."

"What did he say," said North grabbing Jack by the shoulders.

"He wanted my help in taking you down," Jack said, "In return he'd give me Elsa. He told me how you guys had so many people to talk to while I had no one."

"I'll contact the other guardians," said North, "I don't know how much time we have."

"What do you mean," asked Jack.

"There is this prophecy that proclaims a war between us and the Darkness," explained Tooth, "No one knows the outcome of it. If it will destroy the world or just one person But it is said that if the Darkness wins, new guardians will replace us."

"Like who," asked Jack.

"Pitch will most defiantly be one of them," said Tooth, "Maybe even Manny won't survive."

"What," said Jack, "But he's the man in the moon," Jack argued.

"The war will destroy if the guardians don't win," said Tooth, "We need to destroy Pitch for once and for all."

Jack sat down, it was all too much for him to take in all at once. He didn't know how to comprehend it all. A war is just what he don't need. First off, he was falling in love with a girl who didn't even exist, a girl who was just a figment of someones imagination created for the enjoyment of little girls all over the world. He sighed, there was no way he was ever gonna get to every go out with her. Tooth lead Jack to where he was first orientated as a guardian. North was calling the other guardians to his cottage. Jack watched as the hustle of the situation unfolded. Bunny showed up followed by Sandy.

"What's going on," said Bunny standing up," You never call us all when it's this close to Christmas."

"Jack had a run in with Pitch,"said Tooth, "Said he would give Jack Elsa if he helped him destroy us."

"What," said Bunny, hopping up to Jack and held a boomerang up to his throat, "Don't go for it."

"I'm not," said Jack, "I learned my lesson."

"Good," said Bunny, "What else did he say," pulling the boomerang from his throat but still had the same voice.

"Went on on how you guys have so many people to call your own when I have no one," said Jack, "He said Elsa was perfect for me."

"Well yeah," said Bunny, "You have the same powers you have the same hair."

Jack messed with his hair. Did he really have the same hair as Elsa? He was too busy focusing on his hair to notice North and Bunny talking.

"Look, I think we find a way to get him the girl," said Bunny in a whisper, "He wouldn't have a reason to join Pitch."

"He wouldn't have a reason to join Pitch if he never got Elsa," North harshly whispered back.

"I'm with Bunny," said Tooth, "I mean, he gave up Baby Tooth for his baby teeth."

"Yes," said North, "But he needed those teeth."

"For what," said Bunny angrily.

North gave Bunny a look that said exactly what he wanted to say. The reason Jack Frost was picked to be Jack Frost, the reason he was chosen as a guardian three hundred years later after he was created. His memories.

"OK North, I get your point," said Bunny.

"I still don't see why Jack did that," said Tooth angrily but still in a whisper.

North sighed, "I think Jack getting his memories helped us more than it did hurt us to be honest. He wouldn't even except being a guardian until he got those teeth."

"You're right," said Tooth in epiphany.

"We need to make sure that Pitch doesn't try to get Jack on his side," said Bunny.

"Good point," said North, "But how."

"Haven't thought of that," said Bunny, "Not to change the subject but is there a way to make Elsa real."

"There's one way where you have top sacrifice a child," said North, "Then there's the impossible way."

"Impossible," said Tooth.

"If enough children believe in her, she will become real," said North, "It's happened before with Manny."

"Oh," said Tooth, "Wondered how he came to be."

Jack left without anyone noticing. Well except Sandy who was giving a question mark.

"I'm just going out for some air," said Jack, "Don't worry like those guys, I'm not joining Pitch."0

Jack left without another word. He just went to his lake, he didn't know where else to go or what else to do. He smacked himself in the head a couple times for falling for a girl who wasn't even real.

"Don't fall for this girl Jack," he said to himself, "She's not even real."

He couldn't help it, he was in love with Elsa, a character in a movie that every little girl was in love with. He walked about the forest that surrounded the frozen lake. A few birds sang, a deer walked by not even paying attention to him, a couple squirrels chased each other up a tree. All seemed right with the world except for Jack and the upcoming events that were about to take place. He saw a frog trying to hop out of a hole in the ice, but was too big to fit through the tiny hole. Jack took his staff and broke the ice around the frog so it could escape. the frog hopped out of the water and across the ice. Not even thanking Jack for getting it out.

Jack chased it. He caught it before it went under some brush and disappear for good. Jack carried it as if it were a baby.

"Hey don't hop away," said Jack, "I just want to say hi."

The frog just looked at Jack and blinked, Jack shook his head and put it down.

"You've got everything I don't," Jack said sitting down, "You can have a girlfriend if you want, you can have a family. I can't have all that."

The frog croaked and hopped away. Jack let the frog go. Jack just looked down at his staff.

"Why me Manny," Jack said, "I know what you wanted me around for but why let me be alone."

The frog hopped back, Jack turned his head to the frog. The frog had something in it's mouth. Whatever it was, it was shiny and magical. Jack took it from the frog and the frog hopped away. Jack didn't even pay attention to the frog. The object the frog had was a small silver necklace, the pendant was a crystal snowflake with a diamond center stone that sat on a silver chain. Jack stared at the necklace for a long time. He didn't know how long it was when North sneaked up on him.

"Jack what is that you have there," said North looking at the necklace.

"A necklace," said Jack giving it to North, "A frog just gave it to me for getting it out of a frozen situation."

"Really," said North, "Huh."

Jack stared at the necklace in awe. It was _beautiful_. The magic could be seen flowing from it. North took the pendent from Jacks sight and put it in his pocket.

"Hey," said Jack irritated.

"What," said North, "Keeping it safe," he said patting the pocket that held the necklace.

Jack looked down, "OK, I guess," leaning on his staff.

"You don't want anything bad happening to it do you," said North, "I mean if you put it in your pocket it would fall out and get lost."

"True," said Jack, "Just son't let anything bad happen to it."

"You know I won't Jack," said North slapping his back.

"Uff," Jack let out, "You could lighten up on the pats."

"Sure thing," said North.

They walked to the sled. 'You can tell him later,' North thought to himself, 'There will be time to explain where the necklace came from.'

* * *

 **Dun dun dunnn... Well now we are going to want to know why North wanted the necklace Jack found. And why North didn't want to tell Jack why he was there to begin with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, here's chapter three. I know chapter three.**

* * *

North walked inside his office. A white cloth covered something about the size of a human.

"I can't believe Bunny found a way to do it," said North, "Soon the war will be here," said North sadly, "Who knows if Jack frost will survive. There have been deaths in the past," thinking back to Mrs. Clause who was unfortunately killed by a fatal sled crash not too long before Jack came to be.

"I can't help but think that you were almost a villain," said North, "But you are so positive in every way."

He didn't dare lift the cloth, Jack was just outside the door and there was too much going on without Jack knowing about the necklace. North sighed as he put the necklace in a small drawer in his clustered desk. North took one more look at the glowing jewel. He shut the drawer.

"It's best we wait till Christmas to do it," said North, "Surprise him."

North walked back out into the hustle and bustle. Elves and yeties were busy at work getting ready for Christmas. Only a few days. Soon the war will be upon them. Jack slept in a corner off to the side asleep. How he could sleep through all that ruckus North would never know. His arms wrapped around his staff like it was a small toy. North smiled. Jack looked like a small child in his sleep.

North just let him be. He wasn't causing trouble and wasn't in anyone's way. Jack had a lot go on these past few days. First he finds a girl he likes who doesn't even exist yet, then he runs into Pitch and is now caught up in something he don't want to be in. North kinda felt sorry for Jack, he didn't ask to be in the cross hairs. He never asked to fall for Elsa, he didn't ask to run into Pitch the way he did or be alone. Jack stirred a little and fell back to sleep.

"Put a blanket on the boy," said North pointing to Jack, "Don't wake him."

A group of Elves did as they were told. One elf started to steal the staff but Jack let go and snatched the elf. The elf squirmed to be free from the sleeping guardians grip but to no avail. North restrained him self from laughing unlike the other elves, they laughed but Jack wasn't even fazed by it. Tooth came up behind North.

"Awe that's so cute," said Tooth giggling, "Any news on the project."

"Got the amulet but Jack found it first," said North, "I got it from him though."

"How," asked Tooth.

"I told him I wouldn't loose it," said North, "Now he's asleep."

"I can see that," said Tooth, "He looks like a child."

"Well Tooth," said North, "You can say he is. He is younger than rest of us guardians. He's only three hundred while the rest of us are going on our five hundreds."

"Yeah I guess you can say that," said Tooth, "Plus he was chosen at a younger age than us. He never really got to grow up."

"I wonder what he's dreaming," said North, "Is he dreaming about snow, Elsa, Jamie. Who knows but him."

Jack wasn't dreaming about any of those things. He was dreaming about the necklace he the frog gave him and about what it was for. He dreamed that it was a healing for when his staff breaks beyond repair. So he wouldn't die along with the power in the staff. Jack stirred. Tooth and North watched him to make sure he didn't start having nightmares. Jack didn't have any, so north and Tooth went somewhere else and left him alone.

"Hey North," said Bunny hopping up to them, "Where's Jack."

"Asleep," said Tooth.

"In all this ruckus," said Bunny surprised, "Must be tired that little troublemaker."

"He always has been and don't think he'll change," said North, "He still holds record."

"He's had that record since he _became_ Jack Frost," said Bunny.

"No I think he was good for one year," said Tooth, "But then again, look at the elves, you count those guys together and they beat him by a long shot."

"The elves are elves leave them be," said North, "They're just little trippers."

"Huh," said Bunny.

"They like to get under the feet," said North.

"Oh," said Bunny, "I feel dumb."

"HELP," Jack screamed out.

North, Tooth, and Bunny ran to Jack only to see him get sucked down a hole of black sand.

"Oh no," said Tooth, "Pitch took Jack!"

"No sh*t Sherlock," shouted Bunny, "Come on we need to find him before Pitch does something to him."

"We'll take the sled," said North, "Let's go."

They went off. Jack was knocked out cold in his kidnapping. Jack didn't wake up till a few hours later to find himself in an old jail cell. He lunged for the rusty bars and tried to shake them free. His staff was on the other side of the hall in another cell, sitting perfectly on a wooden bench.

"Let me go," Jack shouted.

"Why would I do that," said Pitch tauntingly, "You won't take my offer."

"No deal," Jack shouted.

Pitch showed himself, "Why Jack, don't you want love."

"Not if it hurts the other guardians," said Jack.

"I sense the sadness in our voice when you say that Jack," said Pitch, "Just join me."

"Never," said Jack, "I'll never do it."

"Fine," said Pitch picking up the staff and breaking it, "This will make a nice fire."

Pitch lit the staff on fire with a match and tossed it on the ground.

"No," Jack shouted as his power drained from him.

"Now the guardians have nothing to stop me," Pitch shouted pridefully, "Now I'm unstoppable."

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Well hope you liked it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I have been getting some great reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome. Well last we checked Jack was kidnapped by Pitch and they rest of the gang are on a desperate hunt to find him. But will they find Jack before it's too late. (Oh did I forget to mention that the Big Four will be making an appearance in this chapter, but won't stay long.) Please read and keep sending in those reviews.**

* * *

"Help," Jack whispered as Pitch walked to the edge of his cell.

"I'll make my end of the deal better," said Pitch, "I'll give you the Big Four back."

"You know," said Jack surprised.

"I know more than you think Jack," said Pitch holding out his hand as black sand rose to show Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup, "I can bring them back if you help me win. And you will get Elsa on top of that."

Jack looked at his old friends, they used to have so much fun together. But Jack knew it was for the better. They grew to hate each other after a big fight. How the Big Four split, a stupid fight. Jack thought about the big fight. Hiccup and Merida were dating at the time and Merida accused Hiccup of cheating on her with Astrid which wasn't true. He remembered the fight all to well.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Hiccup was sitting on the couch in the front room reading a book when Merida barged in.

"What is this about you dating the blonde twit behind my back," she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"What's wrong," asked Rapunzel holding a trembling Pascal, "You're frightening Pascal."

"I'll quit shouting when Hiccup explains to me about the little shindig last night with Hofferson," Merida crunched out.

"What are you talking about," said Hiccup, "I haven't even spoken to another girl since we started dating, Merida, other than Rapunzel. You can ask Jack, he was with me all night last night."

"Hiccup you're lying," Merida sobbed.

"Merida, Hiccup hasn't been going out with Astrid," said Rapunzel, "I've been hanging out with her since you two started dating."

"Oh and where's Jack in all this," Merida cried.

"He's been out making it snow honey you know that," said Hiccup.

"Don't you honey me," Merida sobbed, "It's over," She ran out of the house hands in face crying.

It took Hiccup a second to realize what was going on. It was over, all those months of dating were over. He didn't know what to do. He turned to Rapunzel and grimaced.

"It's your fault," he shouted.

"Mine," said Rapunzel, "What did I do. I just tried to help," almost in tears.

"And you got us broke up," said Hiccup, "You were jealous because we were happy and you didn't have a boyfriend," he cried.

"I'm sorry," said Rapunzel, "I'll do what I can to get you two back together."

"Just go before I sick Toothless on you," Hiccup sobbed wiping a tear from his eye with his sleeve.

"I'll give you some space," said Rapunzel walking out carrying Pascal who was trying to calm the crying princess.

"Why Rapunzel why," Merida shouted from behind a tree.

"What did I do to you guys," Rapunzel sobbed, "I didn't even start anything."

"Then why did we break up," Merida cried, "We were happy and you ruined it."

"I wish I never left my tower," Rapunzel cried running off.

"What happened," said Jack said to Merida, "Hiccup never would do that to you and Rapunzel hooked you two up. Why would she want to break you two up."

"Because he's a viking and he always will be," Merida sobbed, "And she had a crush on him since day one," Merida turned away.

"Merida stop it already," said Jack, "You two had a misunderstanding and then you pulled poor Rapunzel right in the center of it. What is wrong with you guys. I can't leave you alone for two seconds without you guys fighting and accusing each other of stuff."

"Well I'm out of the Big Four," Merida shouted, "You're not even real."

"Merida wait," Jack said but she was gone.

Merida quit believing. Jack went to talk to Hiccup. Hiccup was sitting on the couch wailing.

"What happened," said Jack.

"Merida accused me of cheating on her," said Hiccup, "I can't take this anymore. I'm dropping out of the Big Four."

"Hiccup don't," said Jack pleading, "Merida already dropped and I don't want you going too."

"Too late," said Hiccup, "I made up my mind. You don't even exist."

"Don't say that Hiccup," Jack shouted but it was too late.

Hiccup looked up and saw nothing. Jack was frantically shouting at him. Hiccup went back to crying.

"Hiccup please I'm begging you please, you're my best friend," Jack cried, "Please still believe."

Nothing worked. No more Hiccup and Jack being friends. He flew after Rapunzel crying. She was sitting on a log crying her eyes out.

"Rapunzel please don't drop the Big Four," Jack pleaded, "You and I are the only ones left."

"No just you," Rapunzel said, "I'm out too."

"No Rapunzel please," said Jack sobbing, "I have no one and they quit believing in me."

"They grew up on you," said Rapunzel, "I'ts time I did too."

"No," Jack sobbed, "Why no."

"You're not real," said Rapunzel, "You're not real."

* * *

You're not real, you're not real," Jack repeated out loud tears streaming down his face, "They all quit believing over some stupid accusation."

"Yes I know that must hurt," said Pitch, "Then why are you such good friends with Jamie. Won't he quit believing one day."

"Well yeah," said Jack, "But not over someone getting cheated on."

"I'll let you calm down," said Pitch, "Get over that bed memory and we can talk."

Pitch walked away leaving Jack heart broken and in tears. Jack did his best to forget them, but little spats between the other guardians made it hard. Jack shook his head to forget the memory, but it would stick with him for a long time. Jack had never cried so hard in his life at that moment all those years ago. They did believe again but not until they were on their death beds. He remembered Hiccup crying till he died, Merida cried but she died in her sleep, Rapunzel was in her death bed for a month when she finally passed. Jack remembered the smiles on their faces when they believed again, then the tears came and Jack forgave them when they apologized for what they did. Jack was sad at first, but they were teens and were going to stop believing anyway.

Jack was asleep when Pitch came back. Pitch opened the cell and kicked Jack hard in the side. Jack puttered awake.

"Wakie wakie Jack," Pitch said taunting the boy guardian, "You don't want to miss the guardians downfall do you."

"What have you done," Jack said lunging to Pitch only to be thrown down by Pitch's black sand.

Jack let out an uff, itch threw up against a wall and kept him there. Jack desperately tried to escape but the grip Pitch had on him only got tighter and tighter. Jack finally gave up, he needed to save his strength. Pitch smirked.

"Oh Jack," he said laughing, "Maybe you should have taken up my deal and you wouldn't be in this mess now would you."

"No," said Jack, "But the rest of the world will be fine."

"Well then," said Pitch smiling, "Have fun dying."

Just before Pitch had time to do anything to Jack, a ball of sand hit Pitch in the back of the head knocking him out. Sandy stood at the cell opening with another ball ready to throw. Jack fell after a second.

"Sandy," said Jack panting, "Help," he coughed.

Sandy helped Jack to his feet only to have him fall to the ground. Sandy thought for a moment, an idea hit him. He formed a sting ray and helped Jack unto the back of it. Jack feverishly climbed on. Sandy picked up the broken, burned pieces of what used to be Jacks staff. Sandy climbed on and set the staff pieces by Jack. Jack couldn't even stay awake to watch Sandy fly out of there.

North, Tooth, and Bunny searched high and low for Jack, Tooth tried to make something out int he distance. Bunny shouted out in excitement.

"Sandy," Bunny called out, "It looks like he has something with him."

North pulled out hie telescope and looked, a look of surprised came across his face.

"Sandy has Jack," said North pulling his eye away.

He took the reins and steered to Sandy. Tooth gasped when she saw Jacks condition. She flew up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Oh no," said Tooth, "He's burning up," she saw his staff, "His staff, it's been burned."

"Oh no," said Bunny, "What do we do."

"We take him to the North Pole," said North, "We give him the necklace."

"But what about," was all Tooth could get out before Bunny interrupted.

"Jack is a guardian," said Bunny, "We can always do it again."

"It's only a one time deal," said North, "We can't do it again. He's dying."

"Well hurry," said Tooth, "Get him the pendant."

The sled took off at full speed. North threw his snow globe taking them straight to the cottage.

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun. Well find out what happens next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi thank you so much for the reviews. Never had so many before so I am really excited. Thank you thank you thank you so much. :)**

* * *

North busted through the doors of his office carrying a week, dying Jack in his arms. He sat Jack down in his big arm chair upright. Jack stirred a bit.

"Calm Jack calm," said North quickly trying to calm him, "You'll be fine. Now which door did I put that necklace in."

North hurriedly searched through the drawers trying to figure out which one had the necklace. Screams were heard outside the office. North looked at Jack.

"Be right back," said North, "I'll go see the ruckus and be right back promise."

North ran out of the office to find Tooth and Bunny getting their butts kicked by black sand horses. The yeties and elves were caught in cages. North tried to get ride of some horses but they were too strong. North was taken captive and in the clutches of Pitch.

"You've got nothing now," Pitch said loudly, "I will win this time."

"You won't win," said North, "Jack has a chance."

"I burned his staff," said Pitch, "He'll die. So what else do you have a few little elves."

"Jack'll find it I'm sure," said North trying to breath while the black sand squeezed harder around his neck.

Pitch grew angry, "Find what."

"You'll see," said North, "You'll see."

"Tell me what is it," said Pitch in Norths face.

"A medallion," said Bunny trough tight breaths.

"What medallion," said Pitch moving on from North to Bunny, "Tell me," Pitch spat in Bunnys face.

"Why," said Bunny, "You'll just break it."

"Well then Tooth won't you tell me," said Pitch smiling at the fairy.

"No I won't," said Tooth angrily, "I'd rather die."

"Be careful what you wish for," said Pitch drawing back a black arrow, the same one that almost killed Sandy.

Sandy was Too buried in black sand to be seen. Bunny and North shouted at Pitch to get him to stop.

Jack heard the commotion and stumbled to the door to see Pitch getting ready to kill Tooth. Jack stumbled to the desk and fumbled through the drawers and being more successful than North and found the necklace. He had figured out it's intentions when trying to get to the door. He accidentally pulled down the drape that covered the giant thing in Norths office. A statue of Elsa made completely out of ice. Jack took one last look at the necklace in his hand, and one last look at the sculpture.

"You'll be more powerful than me," said Jack, "I'm dying because my staff got burned and broken. But you Elsa aren't held back by necklaces or staffs or wands unlike me. They need you more than me."

Jack unclasped the necklace and set it around the neck of the sculpture. Jack fell face down. He was able to look up in time to see Elsa come to life. First the feet turned from ice to human skin. The dress changed to a sparkly blue fabric from it's icy form. Her frozen blank stare turned to crystal blue eyes full of life.

She took her first breath right when Jack took his last. Elsa stumbled and touched Jacks body with her foot. She looked down and saw him turn into a glittery mist. She didn't know what was going on. She heard yelling outside of the room and stepped over to the door to see what was going on. Pitch didn't notice her walk out, but the rest did.

"Any last words," said Pitch smiling not noticing the dangers behind him.

"Have fun being ice," said Tooth.

"Funny thing to say," Pitch said letting go of the arrow.

Elsa shot the arrow with her powers before it could touch Tooth, "Leave her alone," she shouted.

"Elsa," said Pitch scared, "Oh," was all pitch could get out when Elsa froze him solid.

The black sands fell away leaving the guardians behind. Sandy was shocked to see Elsa. She looked at their blank stares with confusion. Tooth explained.

"Did you happen to see a boy with a blue shirt and no shoes," asked Tooth soothingly.

"Yes," said Elsa confused, "Why."

"Kid fell for you even though you weren't real," said Bunny, "Must have figured out what the necklace was for and choose to let you live."

"Wait, a boy who didn't even know let me live because he, he," said Elsa, "Loved me," said Elsa after a pause.

"Yes," said North, "I guess love makes people do crazy things."

Elsa shook her head, he didn't even know her. Yet he choose for her to live over him. Tooth patted her back.

"You two would have been so cute together," said Tooth with a smile, "You had the same powers and," Bunny finished her thought.

"Fell for you instantly," said Bunny, "Like dominoes."

Elsa smiled, she was falling for the guy that fell for her enough to sacrifice himself for her. North lead her to where Jack was first initiated as a guardian. The moon was coming out of its hiding place. Manny was welcoming the new girl. a light shown around her making her even more beautiful than she already was. Elsa smiled at the light surrounding her.

"Think Manny's making her a guardian," whispered Bunny.

"Me too," said Tooth smiling, "I'm just sad to see Jack go."

"We're gonna miss him of course," said North, "I don't think this is gonna be like Sandy."

"Me neither," said Tooth, "It was a miracle Sandy came back."

"Yeah," said Bunny, "Ain't that right," he said slapping Sandy on the back.

Sandy nodded, they were right. The light faded away and Elsa turned around. North walked up to her and smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome new guardian," said North.

Elsa smiled, "What now," she said.

"Well give the intro on some of Jacks believers," said Bunny, "See if they believe."

"OK," said Elsa, "Am I replacing him," she asked.

"No," said Bunny, "But if Jack sacrifices himself for you, then we'll just treat you like you were always there."

Bunny lead her to the sled, North and Tooth followed. There wasn't much damage, just a few toys in need a minor repairs. Christmas was just a few days away. They were just wrong about one thing.

* * *

 **Well next chapter you can find out what that one thing was. Thanks for reading and please review. I love the last reviews I got and one of my reviews was spot on. (No I did not take it as a suggestion, I actually thought of that.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here's chapter 6. The final chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are awesome. Can I get a noise!**

* * *

Elsa chased after Sophie around her back yard. Jamie was bringing some friends to see Elsa.

"See," said Jamie rounding the corner followed by Cupcake.

"Elsa," Cupcake shouted running up to her, "It's you."

"No way," said Claude standing behind Jamie.

"Awesome," said Caleb in excitement, "Wait, where's Jack."

"He's no longer with us," said Elsa, "I guess he gave up a necklace to let me live."

"Awe," said Sophie, "Sweet."

"Yeah," said Elsa smiling at the young girl, she turned to the others, "What do you guys usually do with Jack?"

"Have a snowball fight, go sledding, anything you can do with snow," said Caleb.

"Yeah," said Jamie, "One time, Jack got four of my teeth knocked out."

"He doesn't sound too genital," said Elsa smiling.

"He didn't mean it," said Claude, "I guess we just miss him."

"Miss who," said Jack standing on the wooden fence his staff on his shoulders.

Elsa swung around and shot ice, luckily for Jack she missed by just an inch. Elsa realized who it was.

"Sorry," said Elsa, "Don't sneak up on me like that," she sighed, "You must be Jack Frost."

"Yup," said Jack, "I just didn't think I'd come back."

"Well you did," said Elsa smiling sweetly, "Thank you for what you did."

"Figured guardians be better off with you than me," said Jack, "I can't do crap without my staff."

"Wait, what" said Elsa confused.

"My power is in my staff," said Jack, "I can't do anything without it, break it and I'm defenseless."

"Really," said Jamie.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I know I don't get it either."

"Jamie," called Jamies mom, "Time fro dinner."

"Well guys I better go," said Jamie, "Come on Sophie."

"Come Elsa," said Sophie excitedly.

"Sophie," said Jamie, "I think Elsa would rather spend time with Jack."

"Maybe you guys can hang out Saturday," said Claude.

"Yeah," said Caleb.

"We can have a snowball fight boys verses girls," said Cupcake excitedly.

"Just we'll need more girls," said Elsa, "Get as many girls as you can to join."

"Will do your highness," said Cupcake running off, "Later guys," she waved.

"Bye," said Claude, "I better go home, mom'll be worried."

"Me too," said Caleb, "Bye Jamie see you later."

"Bye guys," said Jamie waving after them, he turned to Jack and Elsa, "I guess I'll see you later," before leaving, "And nothing mushy gushy around me please," he said.

"So problem," said Elsa, "You better get inside before you get into trouble."

"Bye Elsa," said Sophie, "Let it go let it go," she chanted as her brother took her inside.

"We better go tell the others you're alive," said Elsa.

"Um, I know this is short notice but," Jack never finished the rest of the sentence because Elsa kissed him.

She pulled away, "Yes Jack," she said smiling, "Of course I will."

Jack was just silent the rest of the day. Elsa did all the explaining for him. North would joke around that he lost his voice and would have to communicate like Sandy. Sandy didn't like that too much. Tooth and Elsa talked non stop like girls do. Bunny droned on about why he should never do that again, and joked about little children with ice powers running around. Why did he have to put that in Jacks head. No one would ever know the reason.

* * *

 **I know it's short. Thanks for the reviews guys. Well I have nothing to write about. I'm just so board.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter seven, wasn't gonna add it but you guys insisted.**

* * *

"You may kiss the bride," North told Jack as he shut his book.

Jacks lips pressed firmly against Elsa's. The guardians, Jamie and all of his friends cheered. Jack pulled away and waved to the audience. Elsa rested her head on his chest and smiled to her new husband, Jack smiled back and kissed her again. The new joy that filled the guardian was like none he ever felt before or may ever feel with anyone else or any other way. Jack lead her to the window to let the wind carry them to their home at the lake.

Elsa turned around to throw the bouquet. She closed her eyes and with all her might threw it over her head. Cheers from every female in the room sounded as the flowers made it as high as they would go. The bouquet fell and landed in the arms of Sophie.

"I got Elsa's flowers," she cheered excitedly.

Elsa and Jack made a mad dash for it. They were caught in the wind and a new sense of lightness filled them.

"Jack slow down, let's enjoy the ride," Elsa shouted over the rushing of wind.

"Sure thing," Jack shouted back slowing down a bit.

"Jack I love you so much," Elsa said squeezing him.

"I love you to," said Jack, "Now and forever."

Elsa squeezed her new husband as tight as she could. She didn't want to let go, ever. But at some point she will have to, she knew that. But she wanted to hold him as long as she could, as long as time would allow. Jack didn't want her to let go. He squeezed her back but to him she was just scared of the height. He was too at first. It took him a minute to realize he hadn't thought about The Big Four for once in a long time. In fact, he was going on week three. Maybe it just took a little love and compassion to help him forget the heart ache he felt that day, and to remember the fun they used to have all the time. He was finally able to forget that day they broke up, the day they rest quit believing, and remember they joy he felt when they finally believed again on their death beds. The day each one of them was able to see Jack never let them be alone, that he was always there waiting for them to believe again.

Elsa surprised him with a kiss. Jack was thrown off guard for a moment. It only took him a second to realize what was going on and to kiss back. They lake was in view and saddened him because he wanted that flight to never end. He just wanted to fly around and be able to protect Elsa from danger, protect her from the horrible things that would harm his beautiful new wife.

"Jack I got a surprise for you," Elsa said when they landed on the lake.

"What," said jack smiling putting his hand in his pocket and throwing his staff over his shoulder.

"Oh gosh it's you," said a familiar young male voice he hadn't heard in years.

"I'd say he got himself a new girlfriend," said A female Scottish accent.

"Is it me or those two cuter than a button together," said a girls voice he hadn't heard in years.

Jack whirled around Could it be? It couldn't, they died years ago, or so he thought. It was. It was the friends he never left even though they quit believing. It was Hiccup, Merida, and Rapunzel as they were when they split.

"How," was all Jack could get out before squeezing their necks as hard as he could.

"Jack you're choking me," Hiccup said.

Jack let go, "But how."

"I did," said Elsa, "It wasn't easy."

"How tell me," said Jack about ready to cry.

"She's a movie remember," said Merida, "So are we. She used the same spell the brought her to bring us. A spell that can only be used on those who live in an other world that get told as stories here."

"Yes," said Rapunzel, "So this is where you live. I think it needs color, maybe purple."

"Yellow," said Hiccup excitedly, he realized what he said, "Forget I said that. As I had learned from a good friend, Jack, Yellow and snow don't mix. Especially when you eat it."

"I'm going to pretend I never heard that," said Elsa pointing at him, "Remember I did freeze someone to solid ice before."

"But you did bring her back," said Merida putting her hands on her hips, "Too bad spell's only temporary."

"Wait, what," said Jack scared.

"For them not me," said Elsa, "Believe it or not, "I'm not powerful enough to cast a spell on the to keep them here permanently."

"Oh," said Jack feeling better for Elsa but not his friends.

"We're here to say we're sorry," said Merida, "It was wrong for us to do that to you. Leave you like that."

"It's fine, I got over it when I met Elsa," said Jack smiling.

"Elsa can I have a few snowball to throw at a certain person," said Hiccup rolling up his sleeve.

Elsa did as she was asked. Hiccup picked one up and was ready to throw it a Jack. But instead he threw it at Elsa. Let's just say Elsa wasn't too happy.

"That's it you little punk," said Elsa lunging at Hiccup.

Hiccup ran off into the woods chased by the queen. Elsa was followed by Jack who was followed by Merida who was followed by Rapunzel. Elsa threw a giant snowball at the kid. Hiccup fell on his face with a pile of snow on top. Jack picked up Hiccup and threw him over his shoulder.

On the count of three," said Merida smiling at Elsa and Rapunzel, "One."

"What's going on," said Hiccup trying to see.

"Two," said Rapunzel giggling.

"I'm sorry," Hiccup said laughing.

"Three," shouted Elsa as their hands slapped the small round butt in front of them.

"Ouch," said Hiccup squirming out of Jacks grasp and falling to the ground.

"I didn't expect you to squirm that much," laughed Merida.

"What did you get your little booty spanked," said Elsa tearing firm her laughter, "I wish you guys could stay."

"Could be worse for Hiccup," said Rapunzel smiling, "Him and Merida need to do something they hadn't done in a while."

Everyone knew what Rapunzel was talking about except Elsa. Jack smiled.

"Do it Merida," shouted Jack.

"Fine," said Merida giving Hiccup the biggest kiss of their lives.

"Best day ever," said Hiccup when the kiss was over.

They all laughed. They were going to have more fun they would ever have any other time.

* * *

 **Well there it is, that's it. No more. I hope you liked it. thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
